


Words Left Unspoken

by hoeforjackbum



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst??, Breakups, M/M, i just miss jackbeom, i mixed up jaebum and jaebeom i’m sorry pls forgive me I don’t have time to edit it all out jsksjsjs, irdk what im writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeforjackbum/pseuds/hoeforjackbum
Summary: "Music is the unspoken language that can convey feelings more accurately than talking ever could"So Jackson wrote a bunch of songs.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time writing a story. I was hesitant and nervous at first but my love for Jackbeom is bigger, so here I am :D
> 
> English is not my native language so I apologize in advanced for the grammatical errors and faulty english. I would be gladly accepting your corrections or comments about it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed when I wrote it! Happy Reading!

**_"Bought a tequila on the rocks, aye yeah_ **   
**_Couple shots I couldn't stop, aye yeah_ **   
**_All I could think about was you..._ **   
**_All I think about is you...”_ **

Jackson was currently recording the last song in his upcoming album which also happens to be the title track. How many hours has it been? He was at the studio since 7 in the morning, and now the sun is about to set already.

This has been the set up for nearly a month, being the meticulous and hands-on person he is, he always make sure everything is going well which made him very busy to the point of staying in the studio from morning till night.

_“Jacks, That was great but I know you could do better than that. Let’s take a 10 minute break, I have someone to contact now anyway.”_

His condition isn’t the very best today, sigh, he looked up to Boytoy, his co-producer. As boytoy saw him nod and made way out of the recording booth, he immediately went out and at the same time Mark, Bambam and Youngjae went inside the room.

 _“Ayoooo! What a perfect timing. Are you done Jack?!”_ Bambam excitedly asked.

He looked at his friends while he slumped on the couch, face forward and mumbled a “not yet” with his face down on the pillow. He’s excited and planned to finish this song today, but seems like it’s not going to the direction he like.

Mark raised a brow even Jackson can’t see him _“Why do you looked so defeated? Is something or may I say someone is bothering you?”_

Jackson immediately sat straight from his prone position and faced Mark with an annoyed face. Youngjae seemed amused by the situation and laughed his ass of.

_“What the hell are you talking about, Mark? I’m just tired and I couldn’t seem to get the right vibe to sing the song… why are y’all here anyways?!”_

_“As the bestest friends you could have, we dropped by to support you”_ Bambam said while scrolling through his phone. _“Don’t you miss us hyung? We barely saw you this month! And because of that we’re all gonna have dinner together after you’re done here. AND you can’t say no to that”_ Youngjae added.

He was about to say something but got cut off when boytoy came back and Jackson got up to head back to the recording booth.

 _“Seun-ah”_ He looked back at Mark and raised his brows.

 _“Why don’t you think of that certain someone while singing? Which I believe made you write these bunch of kickass and heart wrecking songs? That will definitely give you the vibe!”_ Mark proudly said while grinning and wiggling his brows.

 _“Fuck you”_ And he immediately went to the booth while his annoying and ugly (not really but they are right now) friends burst out laughing, including boytoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? i wasn't pretty confident but i started it already so I just gotta be brave and go on LOL


	2. Chapter 2

When you plan things ahead of time or expect the scenarios on your mind chances are they don’t happen the way you want to or worse, they don’t happen AT ALL.

Unfortunately, that’s what happened to Jackson. There was some kind of emergency Boytoy had to attend to last recording session. So today he’s in the studio again, with his loud idiotic friends who said they’re here to give him the moral support he need. Partly true, but they just missed Jackson so much for the past month that they keep on pestering him this past few days. 

He mindlessly scrolls through his instagram feed while waiting for boytoy. In all honesty, he could do this all on his own with his TEAM WANG, producing his album is a pretty much easy job for him. He’s already a pro at this.

But as Mark said, this album was _“pretty personal”_ and _“4 years worth of emotions”_ for him. He may be denial with what Mark said but he can't erase the fact that he really wanted this to be perfect and have a POV without bias, which made him asked for boytoy's help whose a music genius and one of the few friends he truly trust from the industry.

 _Personal, 4 years, Emotions._ He smirked, thinking of all the events and circumstances which led to this. Who would’ve thought right?

As Jackson got lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realized he accidentally stopped scrolling through his feed. Youngjae looked at him and peeked in his phone. _"Hyung, are you stalking Jaebeom?”_

Jackson almost broke his neck turning to Youngjae with a confused face. What the hell is he talking about and why did he have to bring Jaebum up? Bambam and Mark just looked at each other and glanced at Jackson’s phone. Bingo, Youngjae!

 _“What? I was just asking. Why are you on Jaebeom hyung’s account then?”_ Youngjae added while pointing Jackson’s phone with his mouth.

  
  


He really is in Jaebeom’s profile. He might have accidentally clicked the new post while getting lost in his thoughts earlier.

It’s been a long time since he saw his face and familiarity hit him with the artsy feed that he’s still trying to maintain. _To whom does he ask now if the vibe of the picture matches his feed? Wait, their picture is still on his profile?_ He felt his heart clenched with the thought of him and abruptly locked his phone and stood up, trying to avoid youngjae's question. And as if on cue, Boytoy arrived in the studio.

 _“Let’s get this over with”_ Jackson said while Mark, Bambam and Youngjae looked at him with careful eyes. Boytoy turned confusingly to the three idiots and Mark mouthed _“Jae”_ which he understood immediately.

 _“We’re only left with the Verse 2, Jacks. Just give a signal whenever you’re ready”_ Boytoy said through the mic where it allows Jackson to hear him outside the booth.

 _“I’m good to go hyung”_ He replied immediately. Just wanting to get it done already.

He took a deep breath when boytoy started playing the music and let his emotions sing for him:

**_“Takings shots just to numb the pain_ **

**_'Cause it hurts when I hear your name_ **

**_I don't even wanna close my eyes_ **

**_'Cause you're the one I see when I dream at night_ **

**_I wish I could let the feelings fade_ **

**_'Cause it's killing me to live this way_ **

**_I wish that we never said goodbye_ **

**_I would die to see you one last time”_ **

_“Fuck yeah Jackson!!! That’s what im talking about!! Sing it one more time and you’re good to go. Hell, Triple like!”_ Jackson heard boytoy said through his headphones with a wide grin on his face.

_“Got it bro!”_

_“Oh shit, He only needed to see Jaebeom hyung's face to get the vibe and sing this verse right. Damn Jackson”_ Bambam said loudly, feeling amused on how amazing Jackson sang earlier.

They all just looked at each other and giggled including Boytoy who definitely agreed. Jackson inside the booth just shrugged because he have no idea why are they giggling and what they’re talking about so he just continued singing his heart out with a certain person lingering at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you guys noticed, I deleted the chapters 3-6 and reposted the chapter 2. 
> 
> I feel like the chapters I have posted is kind of lame and not good. I have thought about deleting them multiple times but only got to do so today. 
> 
> I’m not sure when can I write again the succeeding chapters cause I’m currently out of brain juice and the covid-19 situation isn’t really helping at all. Stay at home and stay safe y’all!
> 
> btw, do you have any particular song made by Jackson or Jaebeom that you want to be included in the story? Please let me know! I might get inspired from it and may able to write some. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a throwback scene, hence the italicized words. this set up will apply all throughout the story 😁

_ All the trainees under JYP agency are being dormed into groups of 7. The said agency wanted to keep the trainees in reach anytime and to ensure quality training before debuting, that is, if they debut. It is a policy set by them; regardless of whose gonna debut with who in the future. They are temporarily shuffled until they’re set to debut and every dorm has its in charged trainee or some kind of a leader to keep each other in check. _

_One of the lucky trainees accepted in JYP is Jackson Wang. The almost olympian and passionate boy from Hongkong who pursued his love for music and performing, and lucky for him, his parents are pretty supportive of his dream which made him travel all the way to Korea to be a trainee even it meant that he’ll leave his secured future in fencing and go for the uncertainty of being an Idol._

_ So now, Jackson is standing in front of their supposedly dorm, reading again the piece of paper given to him by one of the staff in JYP. He was told that his other 6 dormmates are already there. After making sure that he went into the correct floor and apartment, he knocked on the door nervously. A cute skinny boy opened the door for him, his hair styled up with a dyed portion in front. _

_ “Hi! Are you Jackson? Come in. I’m Bambam! I heard you’re from Hongkong? I’m from overseas too, I’m Thai bro!” the boy said to him enthusiastically and hugged him when Jackson closed the door. This boy is surely loud. _

_“Hello! Nice to meet you, Bambam!” Jackson replied happily and fistbumped him. _

_Their other dormmates must have heard Bambam and went to check what’s going on. Jackson saw his other dormmates and introduced himself. _

_ “Hello Everyone! I’m Jackson Wang. I’m from hongkong. I’m excited to be living with you guys and I hope we’ll get along well.” _

_ “Hi, Hello” Everyone chorused. _

_“Hi, I’m Jinyoung” He showed his infamous eye smile and hugged Jackson. _

_ “I’m Mark, I’m a foreigner too. I’m from LA” _

_“Oh that’s nice! What’s up bro!” Jackson replied in english and bro hugged him. _

_ “Yugyeom here and I like Iced Choco” Yugyeom also said in English and everyone laughed with his cute antics. _

_“I’m Youngjae!” He said loudly and high-fived Jackson. _

_“Hello Jackson, I’m Jaebeom. I’m in charge of this small group of ours.” The last boy said with just a small nod and a timid smile. _

_ Ohhh, So Chic! Jackson may have been a little stunned for a minute with how alluring and charming the boy is. He’s probably the most handsome man Jackson have laid his eyes on but no one has to know that anyway.  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_“Point and Jump and Footwork!!! Sway to the left and right and Swipe Kick and BAAAAAM!” _

_ Jackson is sweating like crazy right now. He feels like all parts of his body are energized and pumped with the dance they have been practicing. It’s for the upcoming showcase for the general public.  _

_Yes, even if they’re still trainees they are already shown to the public, in that way they can already gain and establish fans pre-debut and anticipate for their official debut. It’s like a teaser from the company on who to look forward to. _

_They were given the freedom to perform with whoever they like. So Jackson and his other 6 dormmates; Bambam, Jinyoung, Mark, Youngjae, Yugyeom and JB decided to team up since it’s easier to plan and communicate for practices. Even for just a few months of being together they have already a group name or more like a brotherhood name, GOT7. This was made from one of their fun bondings at the dorm, deciding that since they’ve become close and promising to have each other’s back hence the GOT7. _

_“10 minutes water break and we’ll practice with the song” JB said breathlessly. _

_ Jackson can’t help but stare as Jaebum wiped the sweat off his face and neck. Okay, he’ll admit he is really one fine man and he’s got a little crush on JB but that’s just that. They have grown close through the months and maybe more than the other boys. He was also the one who coined the name JB for him, saying that he wanted to be unique. _

_ There were also times that Jackson was so close losing his cool around JB. Especially when he unknowingly initiate skinship with him and JB don’t stop him. Everyone who knew Jackson knows that he is very fond of physical touches while JB, is not. He got that chic and sexy persona everytime. The horror in Jackson’s face realizing that he carelessly back hugged JB to show him something but when JB leaned back, Jackson was internally screaming and a stupid smile can’t be wiped off on his face the whole freaking day. _

_“Hey, for your thirst and hunger” Mark playfully tapped Jackson’s cheek with the water bottle and a snack to purposely distract him from staring Jaebum like a creep. _

_ “Shut up. But thanks, Mark Hyung” Jackson playfully punched Mark at the arm and power hugged him after, not knowing that Jaebum was intensely looking right back at them. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ It has been a year and a half since Jackson and the boys have been training and living together. It has also been 3 months since the Showcase. It was a massive success and a lot of people showed support and became their fans, saying that all seven of them should debut together. JYP was glad with all the positive reaction of the general public. This is a good sign for them. _

_ Multiple dance practice and singing lessons done together, even giving critics and opinion on each other for improvements. They surely have made a great friendship and strong bond to the point of wanting to debut together. But they didn’t dwell with the idea and reminded everything is indefinite and change is inevitable. _

_ Right now is one of the rare days that they’re free of the daily training so Jackson is making the most out of it by lazing around the dorm. It was already around sunset and he’s alone since everyone went out earlier and he opted to stay at home. Jackson was folding his clothes when he was startled by the loud opening of the door, he hurriedly went to check who it was. _

_ It was Jaebum, his aura was gloomy and his eyes look like he could cry any time soon. When Jaebum saw Jackson he immediately tried to put on a neutral face, he didn’t expect that someone was home already. _

_ “Oh you went home early, Jackson?” Jaebum tried to smile widely and asked Jackson. Even though Jaebum seems closed off, He can’t fool Jackson because of all people, Jackson can somehow see right through him. _

_ Jackson didn’t respond and grabbed Jaebum’s wrist instead and brought him towards his own room. Jaebum didn’t resist and let Jackson take him. Jackson made jaebum sat on his bed and remained standing while looking at him. Jaebum is still trying to act nonchalant, not until Jackson spoke up. _

_“Jaebum Hyung, you can’t fool me. What is it that’s bothering you? If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Seunie is just always here for you remember?” _

_ And as if on cue, Jaebum’s tears fell out from his eyes and he slowly wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist pulling him closer and buried his crying face on Jackson’s stomach. Jackson felt his heart clenched seeing Jaebum like this.   
_

_ What could possibly happened to him? He was certain that if others were in the dorm also, Jaebum would just simply hide and act like he’s okay.  _

_ He sat down on the bed and let Jaebum lie on his lap, Jaebum still has his face buried on Jackson’s stomach, now his shirt drenched from Jaebum’s tears. He ran his hands through Jaebum’s hair trying to soothe him.  _

_ “You want to talk about it?”  _

_ “n-No” Jaebeom replied with his voice hoarse from crying. _

_ “Okay. No talking. Just let it all out” Jackson just continued to pet JB. _

_ Eventually, Jaebum fell asleep from crying too much. Jackson changed their positions and laid down, letting Jaebeom’s head lay on his chest and he put his arms around Jaebum reassuringly. If he could take away Jaebeom’s pain at that moment, he definitely would. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_Probably half a year left until they know if they’re going to debut into a group, a duo, solo or worse still remain as a trainee. The boys are making the most out of their time with each other, not knowing what the future holds for them. _

_ One of their bonding activities are making songs and sharing it to the group. It greatly shows their diversity and styles with Music. _

_Jackson had also fair shares of music compositions, he always asks for opinions and advices from the other boys on how or what to add or not. But his go-to person is Jaebum. He just has this genius mind when It comes to music production and he always enjoy Jaebeom’s commentaries and praises. _

_ Same as well for Jaebeom, when he has new songs it would always be Jackson who has the luxury to listen first before anyone else. Not really all the time, but almost. So speaking of which, He’s in the mini studio at JYP right now with Jaebeom. He texted Jackson if he can drop by cause he wanted to let him hear the new song he made. _

_ Jackson was just watching Jaebum and admiring him while getting the equipments ready. He noticed that Jaebum is a lot more clumsy today and looks like a lil’ nervous. Maybe Jaebum Hyung had several cups of coffee today? Cute. _

_ “Uh, hey, Seun-ah?” _

_ “Yo Hyung. You done? What’s this song about? Calm down its just me” Jackson said while giggling when Jaebum almost spilled his coffee while fumbling with the buttons. _

_“Are you ready? Please listen carefully, Jackson.” Jaebum said while looking straight into Jacskon’s Eyes. There’s something Jackson can’t pinpoint with what Jaebum is acting right now but he got distracted when the song started. _

_ “When I hug you  
I become relaxed _

_ It feels like I’m hugging the universe _

_Everything feels like a dream _

_ That you are next to me breathing  
Make me drunk by your breath _

_ Embrace me with your scent _

_ Even if the world collapses _

_I want to hug you  
Because you are the only one that makes me breathe _

_ I won’t let you go  
Take me to your embrace _

_ I won’t let you go _

_ If it’s for you, I do everything _

_ My forever sunrise _

_ Sunshine above my head _

_ An angel for me _

_ Hold my hand and leave _

_ If I’m together with you it’s alright _

_ To me everything, it’s alright it’s alright _

_ An angel for me _

_ Hold my hand and leave _

_ I won’t let you go _

_ Your heart to me  
I won’t let you go _

_ I want to fall in it...” _

_Jackson’s heart is beating so fast right now. He is stoned in his seat trying to digest everything he heard. The song was so soulful like he can feel the emotions Jaebum bared in the song. His mind is in shambles right now. Is this really happening? Is this really what he think this is? _

_Jaebum on the other hand can’t keep still in his seat. He’s looking at Jackson’s reaction and he can’t decipher Jackson’s face. He shouldn’t let Jackson hear this song, he should’ve chosen other songs, he should’ve not called Jackson, these were the thoughts running through his mind. Was it too soon? Did I read the signals and the situation wrong? Jaebum can’t seem to think straight either at the moment. _

_“Jackson/Jaebum” Both of them said at the same time. They looked each other intensely in the eyes. Jaebum looked at Jackson’s lips and slowly inched closer to him, their nose touching not directly going for his lips. He’s giving Jackson his way out if he entirely read the situation wrong, but then Jackson closed his eyes shut and leaned to Jaebum’s lips and going in for the kiss. _

_ Both of them felt like in cloud nine. Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? Can no one wake me up from this wonderful dream? These were the thoughts running on their minds. _

_As Jaebum was about to deepen the kiss, they heard the door knob turn. Both of them jumped away from each other instantly, their chest heaving. _

_ “Yooooo what’s up my hyungs! Wait why do your faces look like you’ve seen ghosts?” Bambam and Yugyeom barged in the studio while looking at Jackson and Jaebum’s bewildered faces and both hearts beating so fast they wonder if the young ones can hear it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may seem familiar to you but i tweaked something from the deleted chapter 3 last time 😬 tbh, I don’t know if should I still continue with this? 😅


End file.
